


My First and Last

by Giaruu



Series: The songs of our life [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Villageboy!Jeno, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff, M/M, Noren comeback!!, Prince RenJun, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Under his favourite apple tree there is a boy  and Renjun is ready for an adventure.But is his heart too?





	My First and Last

Renjun was always alone, even if he could have had everything he asked for. He was alone when he was little because his parents told him not to play with poor children from the village. But they've forgotten perhaps that he was the only child on the castle's ground.  
He was alone when he started studying, because they did not let him go to local school, did not let him meet any other royal children. They locked him in the castle, the teachers visiting him everyday, teaching things he didn't needed to hear. Things too complicated for a child who was longing to play outside, to run across the town like the boys and girls he saw through his chamber window.  
Renjun wanted to run like them, away from useless studies, cruel parents and the loneliness that pierced his little heart.

It was well past midnight when he waked up, feeling cold air enveloping his small form that laid in a big but comfortable bed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking around seeing that yes, in fact, it was still a very sleep-like hour. The room was not completely dark due to the moon light shining inside through the open window, that he left ajar because just few hours ago it was unbearably too hot in the  chamber. It was summer and his room was facing the Sun the most from the rest of the castle's chambers. Renjun like it because he could look at the sunrises and sundowns as he pleased but then always at the end he thought that it was possible only because he was not allowed to go outside, to play in the sun rays or till the down took upon the nearby town, and suddenly the happiness from watching it faded away a little.  
He must have fallen asleep while reading the book that now laid abandoned next to him on the crimson, velvet sheets.  
His muscles slowly waking up too as he stood up from the soft bed, he cringed at the awful feeling of cold stone underneath his feet.  
\- How come that just a few hours back it was too hot to breathe now I can nearly see my own breath from the cold! - He asked himself aloud walking up to the window to close it, he was alright with a little fresh air but this surely was too much.  
As he was about the close it when he hear a unfamiliar voice that struck him curious and a little scared. Who was so nearby, at this hours and why did the voice sounded like it belonged to another boy? Also in contrast to the usually cheerful tones of the village kids this boy sounded hurt and not happy at all.  
When Renjun eyes got used to the dim light of the moon he noticed a rather small silhouette under his favorite apple tree.  
Luckily his tower was not very tall and far away from it so soon he noticed that it was indeed boy, his age or maybe a little younger or older perhaps, he was wearing some dirty shorts and a shirt that surely was snow white at some point. Now it was dirty and wrinkled and  
\- Oh God, is that blood?!- Renjun's eyes widened as him noticed the sleeve of the shirt was covered in something dark and he hoped that in this dim light it only appeared like a blood and was not actually it.  
He must have been a little too loud because the boy, who was looking at his arm and sleeve covered in this substance, now whipped his head and looked up straight at Renjun, with horror in his eyes. Despite looking like he was in pain, now also he looked ready to run.  
\- I-I'm sorry! - Apologized Renjun not really sure why he was apologizing at all, but he just did not wanted the boy to fly away.  
\- Are you alright? - He asked with great concern in his voice and suddenly the cold floor, or the freezing air nor his sleep was not important.  
\- I... - The stranger started unsure, still looking like he was about to run away. - I.. I think I got my arm cut by the fence. - He said, voice low and quiet but Renjun found it quit pleasant to listen too.  
\- So it is blood? - The royal boy thought out aloud again, now assured that indeed the other boy was injured.  
\- Hold on, I will came down in a minute! - Said Renjun, and before the other could protest or say anything else, he was gone into the castle, looking for his shoes, some bandages and meds that could help even just a little.  
It was like an adventure, the boy thought. It was a little scary but new and he've got a opportunity to meet another boy!  
He was 19 now, still living the same lonesomeness live he had before. It was all the same as years went on. Teachers, his parents traveling away to do business for money and lands, leaving him all to himself, locked up and looked upon by the maids and servants.  
He never dared to sneak out or to break the rules because well, he never had any idea how to do so.  
But now, there was a boy who needed help. And even if he was scared and cold, he was ready to do as much as he could.  
He sneaked out of his room while searching for the meds and bandages in the medic room that all kind of healthy things were. He took everything he thought would be helpful, then he put on his shoes and after a moment of contemplating he took his warm blanket as well, he was ready.

  
Now what?

 

He was standing before the grand stairs that led down to the big salon and front door. But he was sure the servants were there, watching out for any intruders or... Escapists? (Or sneaky boys that tried to steal freshly baked cookies from the kitchen)  
He returned to his chamber and looked out the window sneakily. The boy was still there, illuminated by the delicate light of moon, wincing in pain. Renjun felt really lost.  
What to do? He thought to himself.  
And then he noticed another tree, very close to his tower window.

Now, it would not be an amazing adventure if he was not to climb a tall tree to get down to the garden, right?  
So he packed his belonging into a neat ball, secured by the blanket and let it fall dawn onto the evergreen grass of the garden. It landed nicely with a soft thud that made the other boy flinch in surprise. His eyes widened in shock as he heard the sweet voice again  
-I'm coming down! - Said the boy from the tower and soon he was slowing reaching for the thick branch of the tree nearby.  
Jeno held his breath hoping that he wouldn't fall down because surely He was not in the state to help him if he had fallen down.  
It was a mystery for Jeno really, why was that boy so willing to help and not to scream for security because Jeno was in no way allowed to be in this garden, or even talking to the prince. It awed him that he was so determined to get down by climbing a tree (very clumsily but impressively quick), and he even prepared something!  
In no time Renjun landed on the soft grass, breathing heavily from this early day exercise. He stretched his arms and rubbed his bruised palms from griping the hard trunk too hard. He grabbed his stuffed blanket then he made his way to the stranger, now not so sure if it was a good idea.  
The air was chill but this situation made him feel hot all of sudden. Adrenaline was pumping his heart intensely but when he actually got really close to the boy he felt his heart came to a stop.

And then started to beat faster and faster and all of sudden everything he could see were the piercing, dark eyes, that shone brightly despite the poor lighting and that looked at him with curiosity, uncertainty and things that Renjun couldn't describe.  
\- Hello - Is all the royal teen said.  
\- Hello - Is all the village boy answered.

They looked at each other for sometime without any words, they both weren't sure what to do now until Jeno grunted in pain when he tried to stand up. It seemed like not only his arm got injured. Then RenJun was beside him, holding him still so he did not hurt himself anymore. And Jeno blushed at this sudden contact and closeness but surprisingly did not mind at all.  
\- I will try to take care of them. - Said Renjun kneeling beside him and Jeno only now noticed that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt and thin short most like the one he slept in. And he was shivering in cold and probably wasn't really comfortable but he still took care of his blooded arm, peeling the stiff material away carefully, trying not to hurt him. He looked focused, his pink tongue sticking out in a funny was when he concentrated and Jeno knew he took it seriously because he too did this little thing when had a difficult task to deal with. They did not spoke, and the night was quiet too, even the wind seemed to calm down, but non then less it still was cold.  
The village boy did shy away at first when he looked at the young prince, scared he might be noticed staring. But soon he took another look and another and then he was full on gazing at the royal boy pretty face that seemed so eternal, like something not allowed to be seen by a mere poor boy like Jeno.  
He had long, black lashes, skin that turned red on his cheeks and cute button nose from the chill air, and cherry, full lips that he bit concentrating on his task.  
Jeno was not sure how long it took him to clean out and bandage his arm but it was way too quick for his liking as he was very much enjoying just looking at the angelic boy before him.  
\- I think it's done. Not perfect but.. I tried. - Said Renjun looking up to meet Jeno's gaze which he found very intensive and it made him blush deeply even if his cheeks were already rose in color.  
\- Thank you, my Prince. - Said Jeno ashamed he got caught staring.  
\- Please don't... Call me that. - Answered Renjun slowly standing up, looking at the ground suddenly too shy because of this situation.  
\- But I shall for you are the prince of this castle and I'm very grateful for your help! - Said Jeno louder not wanting to leech on the kindness of the young prince anymore.  
\- Renjun... Please call me Renjun. - Said the prince slowly looking at the injured boy, lending his hand to help him stood up.  
And the village boy looked at him in awe, as his kindness and soft voice was so unique and beautiful all he could do was to be amazed.  
He grabbed the smaller hand, the skin so soft and, despite the coldness in the air, incredible warm. He felt unworthy talking to the Prince let alone touch him or being care for by him.  
Slowly he stood up, his leg still hurting but not as much as it did a little time ago. He managed to stand still and as much as he did not wanted to, he let go of RenJun's hand.  
\- I'm Jeno. - He said finally, his voice low and Renjun though that indeed it was a voice very pleasant to listen to.  
Jeno was expecting to be told off, to be said to go away and never comeback because it was just one time act of a kind heart that he should be thankful for for his life time. Or to be asked what he was doing there, and then he should confess that he wanted to steal some apples from the tree for he was starving very much since yesterday. And then maybe be thrown into prison for committing a crime or be beheaded because he heard from the village people that this kind of punishment was very common and he has never seen it but dreaded it as much as he would after seeing it million times.  
But no words came, no hurtful or threatening at all. There came words so unexpected to came.  
\- Well then Jeno. It's very nice to meet you. - Said Renjun and sent him a smile so beautiful Jeno's legs nearly gave up, and a shiver run down his spine not due to the chilly wind.  
And if Jeno thought he was dreaming, because in only a dream those things could happen, surely it was a very incredible situation.  
Then again, there came words that made his heart flutter and stop at the same time.  
\- Would you like to be my friend Jeno? - Asked shy Renjun, unsure if a boy would like to be a friend with a royal brat that was surely called a few things in the village because if his parents were so cruel for sure he must have been too, right? Never wanting to play outside, only sitting in the castle. A totally weird boy he was in the eyes of others.  
But Jeno thought non of that as he only saw kindness and a good heart.  
\- You want to be friends with me? - His eyes widen in shock.  
\- Y-yes.. I never had a friend before. - Answered Renjun playing with his fingers, looking at them instead of the boy, since he was to afraid to look up.  
\- Well... I never had one before too. - Added Jeno and Renjun was surprised very much.  
\- Aren't all the teens from village friends? - He asked curious.  
\- They are. But without me. - Jeno's eyes filled with sadness and Renjun heart stopped at his words. He took the boy's cold hand into his warm one and the boy looked at him surprised again. He squeezed his palm in a supporting way.  
\- Then let us be friends. - He smiled widely again and Jeno after waking up from the shock smiled as well.  
His eyes disappeared in crested moons, his lips forming a wide, beautiful smile and Renjun thought it was even more beautiful than the sunrise creating behind them.

It's my first time having a friend. Feeling so free and happy.

He thought.

 

After that with a little help of Renjun, Jeno got through the unlucky fence to the other side of the castle to come back to the village. He said he had too and Renjun didn't want to part so quickly but eventually he had to agreed as the castle was waking up quickly. But as Jeno was ready to walk away the last thing the young prince could do was to offer the soft, warm blanket to the boy to warm himself a bit in the cold morning and upcoming night, he also packed him some apples, bread and milk. The village boy was not keen on taking it but the prince insisted so he took it at last, and before they parted that day they promised to meet at the garden again, when Jeno was feeling better and Renjun said he would wait as long as he had too.  
Jeno blushed at his words, but turned his face back in time for the other boy not to see it. He hoped at least.

It was after a week when Renjun spotted the familiar silhouette coming closer the castle fence. Since the first day of their meeting he looked out of the window near the hour Jeno appeared, waiting patiently for his new friend. And he was delighted to see him at last, never loosing the hope that he indeed would appear one night.  
When he saw the boy trying to climb the fence again he quickly stopped him from trying.  
\- Ah Jeno, wait up! - He said and Jeno was dumbfounded even more in his action as the young prince climbed down the tree, caring something with him this time.  
When he walked up to the tall fence he smiled widely at his friend.  
\- I missed you - He said truthful with a soft voice that made Jeno's legs weak again.  
\- I missed you too. - He answered, because it was true. After their first meeting all he could think was Renjun and his soft voice and touches and keen heart.  
\- Ah, I prepared something! - He added after a while. In his hands was a rope ladder, that looked a little old but it was all he could have found.  
He threw the ladder at the fence, but it did not get there as he wished the first time. So he did it again, and again until Jeno was able to climb safely.  
\- You did this for me? -He asked after landing at the ground next to Renjun.  
\- Yes, I'm sorry but I could only do this much. I really didn't want you to be hurt again. - The royal answered and Jeno smiled gratefully, his eyes disappearing as he did so, it seemed like they smiled as well and it was Renjun's turn to feel his legs weak.  
\- It's more than I could ever dream of. - Jeno said.

They spent that night and the night after and the next one and many upcoming one getting to know each other, Renjun reading Jeno books because he confessed he couldn't read well, and then later Renjun teaching Jeno to read. And Jeno got to know that Renjun danced well, even without music because they couldn't play music at night. But even so, the prince moved gracefully and in the moon light his skin and beauty shone and if Jeno ever thought he couldn't get more beautiful, he was wrong. Each night they met, in Jeno eyes Renjun grow more and more majestic and stunning, with each new information about that boy his heart fluttered and clenched at the same time. Renjun liked to read, to dance and sing, and to take care of animal thought he never could have one but he cared for the strays the maid sneaked for his sometimes to feed and bathe. He liked to sleep a lot for it was time for his dreams to be wild and what he wanted them to be.  
And then Renjun learned things about Jeno that made him fall more and more for the mere village boy Jeno called himself and Renjun forbid him of saying he was just poor, unworthy boy.  
Jeno liked to dance too, although he preferred more powerful and less grateful moves but on the less as impressive. And he liked to paint but he had no money to buy new brushes, paints and canvases. And he also loved to swim and after Renjun said he wasn't able himself to even float he offered to teach him someday because he was really missing out on that.  
They boys talked for long hours but always had to part away at the and of the night. And Renjun always had something to offer for Jeno, either was it food or warm clothing or a material. And he told Jeno it was not out of pity, but because he wanted his friend to be comfortable and to be able to be back in full health the next night. So Jeno took everything but said he had nothing to gave back.  
And the night Renjun said that his friendship was all he needed they both cried, hugging each other tightly and saying see you tomorrow and never goodbyes.

  
The night was very still, and the boys were sitting under the apple tree that now was far from blooming, wrapped in a soft cotton blanket. Jeno's head was resting on Renjun lap as the latter read a story with his soothing voice, with one hand he was turning the pages, with the other he was playing with the soft raven locks of Jeno's hair. The delicate touches and lovely voice made him hazy and soon he was falling asleep. He was just about to do so when the story came to and end. Jeno was to far gone to notice it ended quicker than usually.

\- Jeno... - Renjun voice trembled, and if it was possible, quieted down too.  
The boy's eyes opened quickly as he felt nervousness in his friend's voice.  
\- What is it? - He asked, sitting up straight, all of sudden afraid.  
Renjun was not looking at him, rather he was playing with the end of the soft fabric of the blanket, his fingers moving fast and Jeno couldn't help but to take a hold at them, his hand taking the smaller one into the warmth. Renjun squeezed his hand in return, still looking down.  
\- What is it? - Asked Jeno again, his voice now louder and higher.  
And as the words fallowed, Jeno would rather never asked.  
-Jeno, I'm leaving.  
The village boy heart stopped, clenched painfully and he felt like he might throw up in a moment. It has to be a nightmare.  
\- W-where to? - He felt salty tears blurring his vision, and it was starting to hurt to breathe.  
\- Somewhere, away from here. - Said Renjun, looking at the distance behind him. He was looking at Jeno. Was he feeling guilty? Did he not want to see him cry perhaps?  
\- I told my parents I'm going on a mission, to find new land. But in fact that's just an excuse to get away from everything here. - Continued the young Prince. His face was facing the big, bright moon and Jeno saw the droplets rolling down his soft cheeks, down his chin and onto the soft fabric of his snow white shirt.  
\- Away from me? - Jeno whispered, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face before him that he, just now realized, loved since the first time he ever saw it.  
The beautiful face turned to look at him. And in the pale moon light, with the darkness enveloping their bodies, even with the crystal tears dripping down the rosy cheeks and dark eyes shining so beautifully, with raven hair ruffled by the soft wind. Even like this, RenJun looked so eternal, so out of this world Jeno just wanted to keep him forever but had a feeling that when he would try to touch him he would crumble away, like a glass, so fragile.  
\- Never from you. - Whispered Renjun back, his heart in pain that the boy though he would run away from him, not with him.  
\- I am afraid to ask, because you have all rights to say no. - Added Renjun, his hand that rested on the abandoned book found its way on Jeno's cheek wet from tears that now slowly melted under the soft caress.  
\- But I don't want you to say no. - Jeno was confused but the warmth of the soft palm, and the calming scent that enveloped him when the other boy hugged him tightly was soothing is breaking heart.  
\- Run away with me. - Whispered Renjun into his ear, his hot breath burning the skin on Jeno's neck and the boy wanted to scream, laugh and cry at the same time.  
Because there was nothing in this world more important than Renjun. He had no parents, living in the orphanage. He had no belongings only the things that the prince offered to him.  
\- All I have is my love for you. - He said in return taking both of the smaller hands into his. He kissed them tenderly, giving each fingers a soft peak, leaving small wishes to each one of them. 

This one for health, this one for wealth...

Then he kissed his thin wrists, soft skin reddening under his lips because of all the attention it got. He looked up, at the flushed face of his love and smiled through the tears that still found its way into his eyes.  
And as Renjun looked deep into them he gasped loudly, Jeno just wished that all of his love could be seen well.  
\- I belong to you. - He took the trembling hands to his heart, that was beating painfully fast, just like the first time they've met.  
Soon Renjun's hands found their way around Jeno's neck, pulling him closer so that there was no space between them. Like its should be.  
\- I belong to you just as much.  
When did Renjun's lips moved so close to Jeno's he didn't know, frankly it didn't matter at all. It mattered they were so close, and so sweet and tasted like forbidden fruit but it was good, and Jeno loved every second of their tender kiss. And he knew, that this time there were no goodbyes too. Only tomorrow, and the next and the one after and many upcoming ones.

It's my last time of feeling alone, being trapped and obedient.

Renjun thought.

He is my first and last love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So, it's something new! A Prince!Renjun and VillageBoy!Jeno \0/ Of course new for me since I have never written in this style or those... Ages??  
> Also, it's the second work in my Song of our lives series. Can you guess what will be next? Hehe  
> I hope you like it, even just a little. Or maybe your heart started racing as well? Lol  
> It wasn't suppose to be a happy ending, but the Noren is soft on me and I'm soft for them so I let them live!! 
> 
> (Wait what??)
> 
> Please leave kudos, post a comment (yes, you can scream at me too) or anything you'd like! Thank you!


End file.
